Gooble: The Movie (2032)
Gooble and Leslie Hall's dauther are on their adventures together. (This movie remind you of Boris and Natasha: The Movie, but this have a musical in it) Plot The movie opens in tiny land of Sparkle land, located between the lands Never Land and Fairy Tale land, where Lord Dragon warrior and Dark Blue Cat concocts a plan to obtain a time-reversal microchip, invented by Dr. Allison Joesy. They asks their top agent, Agent Q (whose face is obscured), to do the assignment, but Agent Q suggests they send some patsies to find Joesy. Gooble and Leslie Hall's dauther Kira accept their assignment to find the Dotor, and are told to defect to America from Earth. After a number of failed attempts to get there (resulting Lord Dragon warrior and Dark Blue Cat having time to save them many times), they make it down to Earth to America, where they are sent to the FBI. The head of the FBI, Aston Summer, decides to have tests run on them to see if they are truly defecting. After the test, it's obvious to everyone that they should be deported, but a worker, Eddie, points out they hadn't had any defects in a while, and thinks they should play along and in the meantime spy on them to see what they are after. Gooble and Kira are given an apartment and money, while being watched from a distance by Agent Q, who himself is being followed by a mysterious figure. Gooble and Kira have to meet with secret assassin named Cowboy Fred, who supposedly knows who they should seek, but first have to deal with their next-door neighbors, Mark, Leo, Caroline, Jakey and Robert, who are very interested in knowing about them. Caroline, Jakey and Robert assumes Gooble and Kira are a couple, and when Gooble denies it, Caroline, Jakey and Robert figures he's wrong. Gooble, who has become a little fascinated with America, also learns from Caroline, Jakey and Robert that American couples usually help each other, something Gooble and Kira do not. They find Cowboy Fred, who denies that he knows anything about the dotor. After accepting a bribe, Cowboy Fred acts as shoe-shine boy and tells Gooble "Search your sole", which Gooble doesn't understand. After they leave, one of Cowboy Fred's potatoes is replaced with a bomb, killing Cowboy Fred. Kira later sees information written on the sole of Gooble's shoe, telling them to find "Minelli 3". Disguised as rug cleaners, they go to the location written on the shoe, where they learn that the "Minelli 3" they're looking for is Sal Minelli 3, a photos hang on the walls, but does not actually work in that location. Gooble then gets an offer for a photo shoot and a party for it, which Kira figures will be a good opportunity to meet Sal Minelli 3. To pass the time before the party they go shopping at the mall, but the next day Gooble returns, going shopping with Caroline, Jakey and Robert, behind Kira's back. He leans that Caroline, Jakey and Robert doesn't need Mark and Leo's permission to do things, and learns more about their family life. Kira says a code phrase to many photographers, to no avail, before not being allowed in, but Gooble soon hits celebrity status. Kira gets annoyed at Gooble for acting like such a celebrity, especially since Lord Dragon warrior and Dark Blue Cat had ordered them to keep a low profile. But Gooble remembers what Caroline, Jakey and Robert had told him, and points out that he's been responsible for Kira's success, before leaving for a party. Kira starts to feel bad about their argument, while at the party Gooble keeps seeing Kira. He leaves the party, and finds Kira sleeping outside. Sal Minelli 3 calls their home and arranges a photo session with Gooble. It turns out Minelli 3 is a spy as well as a photographer, and they are being spied on by Summers, Agent Q, and the lady who had been following Agent Q. He informs him that Lord Dragon warrior and Dark Blue Cat had sent them as patsies and that they'll be killed when they find the dotor. Just when he's about to tell him the name of Agent Q, Agent Q kills Minelli 3. Kira, disguised as a cop, finds out that Agent Q is actually Eddie. Back at their apartment, Kira realizes that they can trust nobody but themselves, and have to leave. They leave right as an assassination attempt on them occurs. Disguised as overweight Irishmen, they stay at a hotel, where they find Eddie dead, and also find that he had an 11:30 train schedule. They leave with Eddie, intent on hiding his body, but they encounter Mark, Leo, Caroline, Jakey and Robert attending a party at the hotel, and convince them Eddie has too many drinks. Gooble and Kira eventually send Eddie's body down a laundry chute, only to remember that they had left the train schedule at the hotel room. When they get back, they Joesy, who's revealed to the audience to be the one who had been following Agent Q. She asks that they discuss the chip, which Gooble and Kira still know nothing about, but then they get a knock at the door. It's Mark, Leo, Caroline, Jakey and Robert, who found Eddie's body and decided to return him to them. When questioned about being at a hotel when they have an apartment, they claim that they are there for relationship counseling. Once Mark, Leo, Caroline, Jakey and Robert are gone, they find Joesy missing, along with the train schedule. They chase after Joesy, eventually catching a taxi, where they see Joesy and question her, who claims she doesn't know what are talking about. Gooble then discovers lit dynamite in the taxi, and that the driver is actually a dummy. The jet-car explodes, but then the explosion reverses. After a few explosions and reverses, they jump out of the taxi. Joesy tells them about the time-reversing chip and reveals that that was her first life-and-death experiment with it. She tells them about the chip, and that her evil twin sister Madison is also after it. Gooble and Kira become convinced to help make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands, but Joesy's talking lasted so long that they fell asleep. Joesy gets kidnapped, but Gooble and Kira find a nickel, which they instantly see as a clue. They go to Mt. Rushmore, where they notice a ladder going into Jefferson's nose. There, they find Joesy's secret laboratory. They discover millions of time-reverse microchips, and also find Allison tied up. She tells them she was kidnapped by Madison, but then they learn that she is in fact Madison, while Allison is free. They learn that once Allison realized the microchip could be a bad thing if in the wrong hands, she tried to destroy it, only for its effect to protect it from destruction, so she had them mass-produced, with the intention of sending them to every country, potentially ending wars. Summers comes in, but reveals that he's not actually working for the government, but the auto industry and insurance companies, and knows that the chip could put an end to his business. Mark, Leo, Caroline, Jakey and Robert then show up with guns, but it's revealed that they are secretly Agent Robot, Cyclops, Flower-Bubble, Monster and Cat-Dragon. Lord Dragon warrior and Dark Blue Cat shows up and takes over, taking the pile of microchips. After Kira manages to make the power temporarily go out, a fight ensues, then many of them point guns at each other. Kira use her sparkle powers for dynamite, which she was "saving for a rainy day", and throws it at the pile of microchips, which sends them back to the very beginning of the movie. They are surprised to see Joesy with them when she wasn't there at the beginning, but Joesy guesses that there was an overload. Knowing what will happen, Gooble realize that Lord Dragon warrior and Dark Blue Cat must know what will happen as well, so Kira decides they will go to Tahiti (a place Gooble had earlier expresses desire to visit) instead. When Joesy realizes that she hadn't been properly introduced to them, Kira introduces Gooble as her ghost-boyfriend. Kira's narrarator wonders aloud if they really are safe from the danger they had avoided by going to Tahiti, asking all kinds of questions. Kira's narrarator then tells the viewers to tune in to their next episode, "Good Luck Ghost-boy and Sparkle-girl, or The Terabytes Back!" Songs 1. Prologue - Kira's narrator, Lord Dragon Warrior, Dark Blue Cat, Agent Q. and Alison Joesy 2. Chase song - Gooble, Kira, Egypt Eric and the chorus 3. How To Find Joesy - Lord Dragon Warrior, Dark Blue Cat, Gooble and Kira 4. Welcome To America - The FBI chorus 5. Eddie song - Eddie, Austin Summers, Kira and Gooble 6. Tonight Is The Night I Wish - Gooble 7. Get Along - Caroline, Jakey, Robert and Gooble 8. Cowboy Fred song - Cowboy Fred, Kira and Gooble 9. You Want It All - Sandy Bear Himself, Gooble, Kira, Caroline, Jakey and Robert 10. You Want It All (Reprise) - Gooble, Sandy Bear Himself, Austin, Lord Dragon Warrior and Dark Blue Cat 11. What Have I Done - Kira and the chorus 12. They Were Looking For Alison Joesy - Austin and the chorus 13. Minelli song - Sal Minelli 3 and Gooble 14. We Trust Ourselves - Gooble and Kira 15. Nobody Will See Him - Kira, Gooble, Mark, Leo, Caroline, Jakey and Robert 16. I Believe Your Looking For Me - Madison as Alison, Gooble and Kira 17. Dr. Sympathy - Bellhop, Kira and Gooble 18. Chase song (Reprise) - Kira, Gooble, Madison and Alison 19. How To Find Joesy (Reprise) - Gooble and Kira 20. Drop The Gun - Gooble, Madison, Kira, Alison, Austin, Mark, Leo, Caroline, Jakey, Robert, Lord Dragon Warrior and Dark Blue Cat 21. Ending song - Gooble, Kira Alison Kira's narrator and the chorus Category:Movies-spoof